


Spring

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Spring, The Burrow, garden, proposal, super fluff, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: it's finally warm out





	

The first day of spring had come and gone; the snow'd lasted forever. Charlie knew better than to expect spring to actually "show" itself until weeks later. 

He smiled to himself when the sun was high; it was warm enough to leave the house without a jacket. He grabbed Neville's hand, telling him they were going on a walk. 

"But what about--" was all Neville could say before Charlie spelled their shoes off. They walked in the garden, barefoot; first time in _months_. 

"S'beautiful," said Neville, gasping as he turned, finding Charlie on his knee with an open ring box.

* * *


End file.
